


An Alpha's View

by Rhiw



Series: A Different Path [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta/Beta, Beta/Omega, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Kakashi's stunted emotional growth, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Strangers to Lovers, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiw/pseuds/Rhiw
Summary: Kakashi's life had a routine; wake up, train, hover around the memorial stone, go on shift or leave for a mission, be bored out of his mind (for the first), kill a lot of people (for the second), come home, drink with his teammates, go to sleep in his shoebox of an apartment. Repeat. Kakashi had a routine; he liked his routine. It was comfortable, familiar. So when the Hokage suddenly orders him to open the old Hatake Compound and move in with a strange Omega and three children, he's not happy. Even if the Omega is kinda of cute.
Relationships: Gekkou Hayate/Uzuki Yuugao, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Maito Gai | Might Guy/Mitarashi Anko, Namiashi Raidou/Shiranui Genma, Sarutobi Asuma/Yamato | Tenzou
Series: A Different Path [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574530
Comments: 54
Kudos: 665





	1. To Share a Home, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here's Kakashi POV of the first few chapters of Waterfall's Last, as requested. So far - maybe ten chapters to cover the whole story with new content of Kakashi and his life outside of the household, but we'll see. This is going to be un-betaed until I can get back from work and tweak it.
> 
> This story has spoilers for Waterfall's Last if you haven't read it yet, so you may wish to read that first.

The Hatake Compound loomed above him like a neglected shadow. From where he stood, Hatake Kakashi slowly tilted his head back, lips an unhappy line as he took in the main house. It had been years since he’d been back here, not since his father had killed himself. In fact, Kakashi had made a vow to never take another step on Hatake land for as long as he lived. And yet here he was, a single, solitary bag that contained all of his earthly belongs resting by his feet.

The Alpha did not begrudge Umino Iruka’s sudden urge to care for Leaf’s Jinchuuriki; no matter what the villagers said, the boy was still Minato’s child and for all of Kakashi’s lack of involvement with him, he didn't wish the boy any harm. But that didn’t mean he didn’t feel a ball of resentment, hard and cold in his stomach, at being put in this position. There was a reason Kakashi didn’t date or have roommates; he was singularly uninterested in living with someone. His small, one-bedroom apartment had been more than enough for him.

But it wasn’t enough for an Omega and three children, and as the Hokage was quick to point out, Kakashi had a perfectly suitable house standing unused. He breathed heavily through his nose before leaning down to pick up his bag, slinging it over his shoulder. He strode forward with steady steps, determined to treat this no different than any other long-term protection detail. He was a ninja of the Leaf, Kakashi thought firmly, ignoring a shudder that trailed down his back as he stepped into the dark entryway, and he would see his mission completed. A crew had come in shortly after his father’s death and cleaned the house thoroughly, and though everything was covered with a thick layer of dust, his father's room was pristine. Kakashi hesitated just outside the door, staring in at the clean tatami mats.

A part of him fought with revulsion at the very thought of entering his father’s old room, much less staying in it, but the idea of having a stranger in it was worse. Kakashi sighed again, the sound loud in the empty house, and stepped forward, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Umino’s presence in the house was…off putting. That first day, when Kakashi had returned home from a meal at the ANBU mess, he’d paused in his own entryway, taking in the sparkling wood floors and the sharp, pungent smell of cleaner. The Alpha’s nose twitched at the heavy scent, the smell of artificial lemons so strong it made him almost want to gag. There were two pups in his living room, both sitting far too close to the TV set to be healthy. The eldest one – the dark-haired boy, Shibuki – snapped around to stare at him, going deathly pale as he stared up at the Alpha, his sweet scent growing sour with fear. Kakashi just raised an eyebrow, watching disapprovingly as the boy all but flinched at it. The green haired toddler hadn’t even looked up from the show she was watching, mouthing at some sort of plastic fish. Kakashi turned around with a flair of annoyance, resentful that he could no longer remove his mask in his own home. The kitchen was located directly across from the living room, an open door frame allowing for a view inside. The Omega – Umino Iruka – stood there, gawking at Kakashi.

In his mother’s apron.

Kakashi’s lips thinned, taking in the dusty and sweaty figure, the strands of brown hair that shot out like tangled tree branches from his pony tail, to the brown stain on the floral apron where there had once been nothing but clean, unsoiled fabric. The apron had been a gift from his father to his mother. In all of Kakashi’s memories it had always hung, untouched, from a hook near the pantry, as one of the many strange memorials to woman that his father had always kept scattered around the house.

And now, Umino Iruka was wearing it.

“G-Good afternoon,” the Omega stuttered, looking somehow even more nervous and frightened than when Kakashi had first found him wandering in the no-zone between their country’s borders. “I’m Umino Iruka. Thank you for taking me and the children into your home–”

_As if Kakashi had ever had a choice to do otherwise._

“I…I hope you don’t mind that I cleaned a little bit. It’s the least I could do to thank you.” Umino said, voice a quiet thing, his dark eyes dropping demurely, one hand petting the babe strapped to his chest as if in comfort. “And lunch should be ready in a few minutes. If you’re hungry. If you’re not, that’s fine too. I mean, I won’t be offended.

Kakashi stared at the man. He introduced himself shortly, feeling unimpressed when the same look of shock and awe that followed his name bloomed across Umino’s face. He turned to leave, before pausing in thought.

“Ma, Umino-kun?” And the way the Omega all but bristled at the casual address was more than worth the effort of conversing with him, “don’t touch my stuff.”

* * *

Living with other people was annoying. The children were far louder than any of his old neighbors (two crotchety old retired ninja, one former ANBU, the other a Jōnin) that Kakashi had shared his apartment walls with. Kakashi hated it; he couldn’t even sit in his room and read without hearing the baby cry, or the toddler whine for something or another. He felt like a stranger in his own home and Kakashi resented it immensely. The loss of his own freedom and autonomy was grating and in a twist of irony, the room his father had killed himself in had become his only refuge. Kakashi was hyper aware of the ANBU guarding the house, fully able to understand just how much they saw. It helped that the Hokage kept most of them members of his team, which he could only assume was some attempt to respect his privacy.

What was worse was Naruto’s presence, the tiny blond a constant reminder of Minato. And with Minato came Kushina, and Rin, and Obito. He took to spending even more time away from home than he’d ever before, either frequenting the ANBU lounge at headquarters, the training grounds, or the memorial stone.

“You’re laughing at me aren’t you,” Kakashi muttered one night, leaning against one of the many trees that circled the memorial, trying to keep from being drenched by the rain, “Obito?”

The stone, as always, stayed silent.

* * *

“Come on, Kakashi-senpai,” Tenzō wheedled, mouth full of udon, “it can’t be all that bad, right?”

From where he sat nursing his sake, Kakashi paused before answering.

No, it wasn't _all_ bad. There weren perks to having what was, for all intense and purposes, a Omega homemaker living with him. Kakashi hadn’t eaten this well in years; it seemed like every time he came home there was food waiting, either on the stove or on a carefully wrapped plate in the refrigerator. And Umino seemed content with cleaning and (as Kakashi had found after one mission had left him too tired than to do more than strip, claim the closet shower available, and collapse in his bed, leaving his uniform in a crumpled and dirty heap in the communial bathroom,) do his laundry.

It was like having a live-in housekeeper, except the housekeeper had unfathomably brought their children.

He shrugged. “He’s a fair cook, but the kids’ are stupid and loud. I hate it.”

From where he sat, Tenzō sighed, his shoulders drooping. “So, you two are not getting along?”

“What on earth makes you think I socialize with him?” Kakashi asked, genuinely surprised. From where he was sitting Genma snorted loudly, his face mostly hidden by his udon bowl. Tenzō looked honestly put out.

“Why not? I mean, you two live together. You could try to be a little friendly.” The Omega said with a frown. “And from what I’ve seen he seems pretty nice. He’s definitely good with kids.”

“Yay.” Kakashi said flatly, refilling his sake cup. 

“Jeez, Kakashi-kun.” Genma said with a laugh, wiping the excess broth from his mouth with his sleeve. “Live a little. It’s hardly like Umino-kun is hard on the eyes, if you know what I mean.”

Kakashi stared at his teammate – who was waggling his eyebrows dramatically – with disgust. He slipped enough money on the table to cover his tab, chucking his sake back. “I’m leaving.”

“What!” Genma sputtered, “come on, Kashi-kun! I was just kidding!”

“Don’t call me that.” He grunted, giving a wave to a pouting Tenzō.

“You’re going to _die_ from blue balls, Hatake!” Genma called out behind him, his voice so loud there was a stunned lull in the restaurant after it.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and body flickered home.

* * *

The house was dark when he got there save for a light on in the living room and the glow from the TV. He could just make out Umino’s form, the three children glued to him like a second skin, all four of them asleep under the kotatsu. He bypassed them, heading towards his room to brush his teeth. He felt a little light headed, obviously he’d had more to drink than he thought. He washed his face before turning back towards the kitchen, knowing if he didn’t want to be hung over in the morning, he should eat something.

He was surprised to find Umino awake, the Omega nearly jumping out of his skin when he spotted Kakashi’s approach, pulling Naruto closer to his chest. He froze, brown eyes wide and stunned, as if he somehow hadn’t expected to find Kakashi in the house he owned. The Alpha let out a nearly silent sound of annoyance. “Did I scare you, Umino-kun?”

The flush that climbed over the Omega’s skin was distracting, if only because it made his tan skin seem to glow. It turned his cheeks a dusky pink, tendrils of red drifting down his neck as well. His hair was down, brown strands that hung surprisingly long and straight to his shoulders. It made the him look softer, the roundness of his boyish face more accentuated. Umino stuttered thorough a reply before moving into the kitchen in what could only be called a strategic retreat. Kakashi followed, leaning against the door frame as he watched the Omega putter around his kitchen. He pulled dishes down blindly, keeping a weather eye on Naruto in his crib as he worked.

Naruto slept on, his chubby cheeks clean and healthy looking, his hair cleared of the matted and flakey skin that had once covered it. He was dressed in a simple blue onesie, the color making his tan skin and bright blond hair stand out even more than usual. He looked healthy, Kakashi would give Umino that, healthier than Kakashi had ever seen him. He’d had his own concerns about the woman assigned to take care of the baby, but there were very few who would even tolerate the idea of having the jinchuuriki in their home and it wasn’t like Kakashi was prepared to take him.

The orphanages were all overrun, stuffed to the brim with the slowly growing orphans from the Kyuubi’s attack, and they had no room for a needy baby that required extra care and observation. There was also a concern that Naruto’s presence may keep prospective parents from visiting, so all three of Leaf’s orphanages had objected loudly to taking him. If nothing else, all of this was worth it to see Minato’s child in comfort.

The Omega turned around and Kakashi couldn’t fight the flare of annoyance – perhaps even insult – at how he froze with nervous energy when he spotted Kakashi again. The Alpha didn’t like sharing his space with anyone, but he liked feeling like a trespasser in his own home even less. He cleared his throat. “Your hair’s long.”

Umino’s hand rose up as if to stroke his hair, before freezing and dropping almost guilty by his side. “Yeah…I, uh, don’t normally keep it down.”

“Why not?”

Umino was staring at him openly now, something startled and slightly defensive about the expression. He muttered an answer before turning, busying himself with Naruto as the baby began to wake. Though Kakashi knew that Umino was a few years younger than him and had no children of his own, it was clear that he had a natural talent with them. There was no pause or hesitation in his movement, his face and voice full of a tender affection as he cradled Naruto to his chest, humming slightly as he prepared the boy’s dinner.

Kakashi tried for conversation only once more before disengaging, shaking his head at himself as he made his way to his bedroom. That had been one of the more singularly awkward interactions in his life. Why had he even bothered? He knew better than to listen to Tenzō after all these years. He didn’t need to be friends with Umino. He already had friends – good ones, comrades that he knew he could trust with his life.

All he had to do with Umino was keep his head down and stay out of the way. And that suited Kakashi just fine.

* * *

Life settled into a routine. It took a frustrating while, but life did settle.

As days turned into weeks and then months, Kakashi could almost say that he’d come to accept the new normal that had been imposed upon him. Umino minded the children, cleaned and cooked, and thankfully stayed out Kakashi’s way. Kakashi got used to the house being full of sounds, though he never really grew comfortable with the crying. The laughing and shouting wasn’t terrible, but the way Naruto cried through the night – often setting Fū off – was irritating. Especially for an ANBU level ninja that woke every time the house creaked oddly.

He even got used to his team stopping by, always with the excuse of helping Umino settle into the village and make friends, but always conveniently around a mealtime. Kakashi saw straight through them; even he could admit that Umino’s cooking was better than anything the ANBU mess had to offer. Sometimes Kakashi joined Umino and the kids for dinner, forgoing his usual routine of camping out near the memorial stone or drinking with his team until he was sure the household was asleep for the chance at hot and fresh food.

It helped that looking at Naruto hurt less. It seemed sharing a space with the baby had done what years of remote guard duty could not; the gaping hole in his heart no longer seemed to ache so badly when around him. Umino seemed pleased every time Kakashi joined them, if not a little awkward, but even the Omega’s trademark jitteriness seemed to fade the more the Alpha spent time with the strange little group. He supposed that was a good thing.

The two youngest members of the house were the ones that Kakashi honestly didn’t know how to be around. To his bewilderment, Fū seemed to grow overly excited every time she saw Kakashi, greeting him like he’d just returned home from a no-contact six-month black op and not training or a guard shift. Even Naruto waved or babbled at Kakashi when he saw him. Once he’d even started crawling towards the Alpha, a determined expression on his face. Kakashi had quickly slipped back into his bedroom, ignoring the flare of guilt at the upset baby’s cry.

They may be living in his house, but that didn’t mean Kakashi had to _interact_ with them.

He’d never liked children very much, even when he’d been one.

Kakashi paid the bills and kept a roof over the small family’s head, and his physical presence in the household alone was enough to keep many plots and threats at bay. He wasn’t responsible for anything else in his opinion. Kakashi was content to keep to himself and let Umino do his thing. It was enough that his teacher’s son was well looked after, that Fū was developing well and would be an asset to the village someday. Even the Beta boy, Shibuki, was doing well according to his tutor, and may yet prove to be a capable ninja.

The household had a routine and it _worked,_ so why mess with it?

* * *

The easy pattern to Kakashi’s life came to a grinding halt one humid night in August, when he’d been stupid enough to lead a foreign-nin straight to his house. It had been a simple intercept mission, track and trap a group of Earth ninja and steal a scroll in their possession. Kakashi and his team had been decked out to look like missing-nin to ensure that no one could pinpoint their origins as Leaf-nin.

They’d taken out three of the four-man team easily enough, though one – Izu Megumi escaped. Kakashi wasn’t overly surprised by that, if any of the team was going to escape it’d be Izu, well known from his time in the wars and his bingo book entry. They decided not to pursue him, the scroll safely in their possession and their missions brief precisely highlighted it's delivery as the priority. All and all, the mission took less than four days. Kakashi should have realized the mistake then, he was experienced enough that he should have ordered his team to track Izu down and kill him.

But Kakashi was tired, this was the fourth mission he and his team had been given back to back. And when he’d left, the children had been sick. Only Naruto had seemed to escape the illness, with Shibuki clearly the sickest of the group. When Kakashi had left for the first mission in the string, he’d been somewhat alarmed to find the boy curled up on the couch, skin flushed and sweaty, eyes crusty and gummed close. For all his cowardness and fear, Shibuki had always appeared a robust and healthy boy; to see him so sick had been startling. Umino had worried aloud just before Kakashi had left, hands wringing together fretfully, that it may be Shuri Fever. Shuri fever had a high mortality rate in children under three. And Naruto…

So Kakashi had let Izu go and returned home. Night had fallen, Kakashi going through his evening meditation before retiring to bed, so tired that only his iron-will kept him from dozing off in the middle of it, when Izu had struck. An unknown chakra signature, so mute and quiet that it read as the barest of smudges in Kakashi’s mind, had him stiffening in his spot. He stood silently, ears picking up the low murmurs of talking. Umino’s familiar cadence, tight and strained, and the deeper baritone of someone else. Kakashi kept his charka the same even, light signature it had been in his mediation, a sharp hand sign in the window’s direction calling the ANBU guarding the house in.

Izu Megumi was standing in his hall, a kunai to Umino’s throat and a hand between his legs. But where Kakashi expected fear, Umino only looked furious. His eyes were bright with anger, his hands fisted so tightly by his side they were quivering. His expression could have been carved by stone for how cold and hard it was, and Kakashi saw at once that Umino expected no rescue and was prepared to be killed or kill in defense of their home.

Umino looked – he looked –

“So,” Kakashi announced casually, tantō glinting in the dim light of the hallway, smirking when Izu’s eyes darted to him in alarm, “this is where you ran off to, Megumi. I was wondering.”

Umino’s eyes flew to him, his expression defiant, and Kakashi felt the respect he had for the Omega go up a notch. The kunai dug into Umino’s skin abruptly, making Kakashi tense, eyes locked on the sliver of red that caught there. The scent of Umino’s blood was grating, the coppery smell an offence that Kakashi suddenly couldn’t abide by.

“I’ve come to pay you back for what you’ve done to my team, you fucking monster.” Izu hissed, only to pale dramatically when Kakashi’s team melted from the shadows.

“Izu Megumi, you are surrounded.” Tenzō’s voice was cold, flat – a tell that he was deeply upset. “Release Umino-san and drop your weapons, and you may survive.”

In contrast, Genma’s was vicious and red hot. _“For now.”_

Kakashi’s lips twitched; he’d have to have a talk with Genma about not antagonizing opponents in hostage situations, _again._ Umino must have come straight from his bath because the yukata he was wearing was a second skin, giving Kakashi a precise understanding of just where Izu’s hand was as it slid even further up. The Alpha felt rage explode in his chest at the sight, the desperate disgust on Umino’s face as he tried to escape the grope only making it more intense. A growl tumbled from his chest, low and furious.

Instinct hummed under his skin, his hindbrain alert in a way he rarely saw outside of ruts. The presence of a foreign Alpha in his home, threatening Umino – the Omega that was _Kakashi’s responsibility –_ touching him so intimately, like he had every right to Iruka’s smooth skin was –

He saw Izu muscles tick a second before he moved, already launching himself forward with a snarl of furious denial. Blood spurted from the wound at Umino's neck, decorating the beige walls of his childhood home in bright splashes of crimson. His tantō speared Izu through the chest second after Umino had been spirited away by Genma, too fast for the foreign-nin to do much more than gape at him in surprise. He stared at the body coldly as Izu sunk to his knees, then keeled over, held up only by the narrow hallway wall. Kakashi’s hands twitched by his side, vision almost tunneled as he watched the light fade from Izu’s eyes with a vicious satisfaction.

The sound of Naruto’s shrieking cries cut through the thick fog around his brain, Kakashi’s head snapping up. He nearly ripped the baby from Yūgao’s arms, the Alpha immediately stepping back, hands loose at her side in supplication, body language distinctly non-threatening. Kakashi would be embarrassed by himself if the pup wasn't nearly quivering out of his arms, little hands digging tight into his shirt. Kakashi felt a jolt of possession he’d never felt before, the palm of his hand pressing flat against the little boy’s back, unsure how to comfort yet suddenly finding that he wanted to.

 _Umino,_ Kakashi remembered suddenly, feeling anxiety climb up his throat, and darted into the nearby bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it! I plan on having the third new story (that follows the kids from Waterfall's Last) up by the end of the weekend, as long as luck holds out and I don't have to spend too much time shopping last minute for Christmas gifts or smothered by well meaning but intensely extroverted family.


	2. To Share a Home, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays guys!

The house was weirdly empty without Iruka in it. The Omega was currently recovering in the hospital, the initial wound healed by Yūgao’s quick thinking and talents, but the hospital had wanted to observe him for a few days to ensure the poison was completely out of his system. Iruka had been asleep when Kakashi had left him, looking pale and young in the thin hospital bed. It had been strangely hard to leave him there, even though Kakashi knew that Tenzō would be remaining nearby as an ANBU guard and he trusted his friend.

But the Hokage was not someone to be ignored, especially when he’d been pulled from bed, and so Kakashi has sent the children home with Genma and reported in. It had lasted hours, Kakashi having to go over the mission and the hours that followed it at home in detail. He couldn’t help but wonder if there’d be a demerit on his profile after this, for doing something so stupid as allowing Izu to flee.

It was fine if there was, Kakashi knew he deserved it. He’d been exhausted when he’d finally made it home, finding a jumpy Genma making tea in his kitchen.

“How is he, then?” The Beta asked immediately upon seeing him, abandoning filling the kettle completely.

“Fine.” The Alpha grit out, hand twitching by his side. After everything, even Genma’s presence seemed grating, but he couldn't think of a polite way to ask him to leave. “He’ll be in the hospital for a day or two for monitoring.”

Genma let out a breath of relief. “Well, that’s good news at least. The kids’ are asleep.” His teammate returned to filling the kettle up, “I’ll make us both something calming, chamomile or lavender or something.”

Kakashi grunted, slipping his gloves off and setting them not-so-gently on the table, before running a hand through his hair in frustration. Genma eyed him as he turned the stove on, before turning to watch him, arms crossed. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.”

Genma made a disbelieving noise in his throat. “You always say that. Even when your arm’s about to fall off.”

The Alpha sent him an annoyed glare. “That was one time, Genma.” 

“Look, Kakashi-kun,” Genma’s voice was even, his dark eyes sharp, “it’s okay if you’re not. An enemy nin was in your _house, followed_ you home and tried to _kill_ your friend. I’d be fucking pissed.”

“I said I’m fine.”

“You know it’s okay to admit you like him. You’re living together, co-parenting–” Kakashi scoffed at that and was promptly ignored, “– it’d be weird if you weren’t a little bit attached. You can be friends with an Omega, you’re friends with Tenzō. It doesn’t have to immediately be a romantic thing, no one is saying that you two have to get married or anything.”

Kakashi gave him a flat look of disbelief that had Genma coloring slightly, rubbing at the back of his neck.

“Okay, yeah. I know, I tease. But honestly, Kakashi-kun, it’s just that; teasing. I’d never – I don’t expect…I can stop, if it’s too much.”

“I’m going to bed.” Kakashi announced, voice flat. “Feel free to show yourself out of my house.”

“Hey – stop that. Come on, kid, it’s me. Sit down, have some damn tea.” The Beta all but shoved a cup into his hand. “Stop being a brat.” Kakashi rolled his eyes, but did sit at the table, glaring at his cup. Genma settled across from him, sipping his own tea. “You wanna tell me what’s going on in that fucked up head of yours, or should I guess?”

Kakashi glared at the kitchen table, before finally giving in. Genma was like a dog with a bone and Kakashi had no doubt he’d post himself in his kitchen until he got some sort of response. “…they’re supposed to be safe here. What’s even the point of them living here if they’re not?”

Genma hummed, his thumb stroking the side of his cup. “You know, you weren’t alone when you made the call to let Izu go. Me or the team could have objected at any time.”

“I’m the captain, this is my fuck up.”

“Right, that’s bull and you know it. It’s not like you’ve ever ignored us without a good reason when we’ve come to you before with concerns. We were all tired, we all made the decision to go. This isn’t just on you.” Kakashi didn’t respond, staring harder at the table until the wood grains seem to blur. Genma sighed. “I know you think you have this cursed destiny thing going on, but Kashi-kun? This? This is a part of the whole fucked up ninja experience. No one who has Bingo pages like we do is ever going to be completely safe, even in the village. And you know that.”

The Beta drained his tea before standing, resting a hand on Kakashi’s shoulder lightly.

“I’ll stop by tomorrow, we’ll rework the wards into something stronger, alright?”

The Alpha just shrugged. He remained sitting, bitter, as he heard Genma leave. He sat for a long time, mind circling the same loathing thoughts until the sound of a baby’s wail jerking him from his thoughts. He looked up, surprised to find that nearly two hours had passed. He sat, frozen, a part of him hoping against all hope that Naruto would simply just go back to sleep. But the baby’s cries only grew louder and when he heard shuffling from the other rooms, the Alpha finally got to his feet.

Naruto was sitting up in his crib, holding a stuffed bear close to his chest, face red and wet. Kakashi stood in front of the crib for a moment, at a loss of what to do. Those blue eyes (so blue, a blue that Kakashi had only seen once before, on his teacher’s face) locked on to him, the baby’s lower lip wobbling dramatically. Chubby arms reached out to him, Naruto’s face crumbling when Kakashi didn’t respond.

Naruto’s breath hitched and his cries which had lessened when he saw Kakashi, began once more. The Alpha’s hands jerked forward, reaching down awkwardly to lift the baby up. The move seemed to shock them both into silence, neither sure how to proceed, but then Naruto clung to him tightly, burrowing his wet and snotty face in Kakashi’s neck. His fingers were like claws for how small and tiny they were, digging deep into the Alpha’s shoulders.

It took a moment but Kakashi adjusted his arms, remembering Iruka’s words from this evening, and with the extra support Naruto’s stiff body finally seemed to relax. Kakashi’s hand hovered for a moment, before gently pressing against a hot back.

“Been a rough day, huh, Naruto-chan?” Kakashi mumbled, patting at a (thankfully) dry diaper. He moved over to a nearby rocking chair, one that Iruka must have purchased because the Alpha had never seen it before. He never really had been in this room, though it had clearly been transformed from a guest room to a nursery. He wondered briefly when all that had taken place.

Naruto sniffled, pulling back to rub at his eyes, before nuzzling in against Kakashi. The Alpha felt something warm and sweeping bloom in his chest at the move, leaning down to rest his cheek against Naruto’s downy hair.

“It’s alright.” Kakashi said softly, feeling wholly and utterly out of his depth, “you’re alright. You have a hell of a set of lungs on you. Your mother–” Kakashi’s breath hitched and he swallowed, “– your mother was just as loud. I swear, you could hear her from outside of the village walls. You look like your father, but those lungs are all your mother’s.”

The baby seemed to relax even further against him. He knew it was probably just the comfort of being held or maybe the sound of his voice but – but…

“She had red hair, you know? The reddest hair I’d ever seen on a person. And she loved ramen; I don’t think she went a day without it. I remember, there was this one time–”

* * *

Life after Iruka returned fell right back into that same, easy routine. Kakashi didn’t know what he’d feared, but he’d thought – well, he didn’t really know. But the casual acceptance that Iruka had about the whole attack and experience wasn’t it. It was just another reminder that while Iruka was currently little more than an over glorified house Omega, he was a trained Chūnin before that. And despite what some Chūnin seemed to think of Jōnin, Kakashi had never been the type to look down on them for not ranking up further.

But Kakashi still made it a point to be around more after the attack, just in case. And after those two days of basically caring for the children on his own, Kakashi had accepted that he’d have to interact with them. Naruto and Fū no longer accepted his easy ignorance of them, not after he (with the occasional help of Genma and Tenzō) had bathed or fed them. And Kakashi – damn his weak and feeble heart – hadn’t had it in him to deny their excited little faces when they reached for him anymore.

And it was…nice…being closer to Minato’s son. Naruto was a healthy mix of both his parents and while nothing could ever replace Minato or Kushina, it eased an ache in his chest that Kakashi long thought passed being healed. And Shibuki wasn’t a bad kid either; the boy showed a lot of promise, which made sense given that he had started his training nearly as young as Kakashi had. While no genius, he was surprisingly skilled for someone his age. Quite smart, as well. Given how quickly he picked up concepts, Kakashi didn’t mind allotting some time to help him out and it’d be good for the village long term. And the familiarity they gained meant that Shibuki was no longer jumping at shadows anytime Kakashi was around, which was another plus.

The one he couldn’t understand was Fū, who seemed to latch onto Kakashi with a singular focus. The little Alpha was a constant shadow to Iruka’s apparent amusement and Kakashi’s bewilderment. The only thing that seemed more worth her time than following Kakashi was following Tenzō, to his friend’s utter horror and Kakashi’s amusement.

Tenzō was a near constant presence around the house when not on duty, something which had never happened before Iruka had come to stay with him. Kakashi knew that the two got on well, so he didn’t object to it. Tenzō needed all the friends he could get, his ROOT training leaving him somewhat _lacking_ when it came to social graces; he was even worse than Kakashi and that was saying something. And maybe having another Omega as a friend would be helpful; Tenzō rarely associated with anyone outside of their ANBU team, which was mostly Alphas and Betas.

All of his team seemed to spend more time around the Hatake compound than Kakashi was strictly comfortable with, but he’d adjusted. He remembered what living in the ANBU barracks had been like, and although Genma and Raidō had gotten their own place, they both seemed to prefer Kakashi’s. He’d even seem more of Sarutobi Asuma, who Kakashi had always viewed as more Genma and Raidō’s friend than his own, but given that the couple brought him as often as they came, Kakashi had gotten to know the Alpha better. He wasn’t bad – he was quiet in a way that his friends weren’t and never seemed to mind Kakashi's own silences. And where Raidō and Asuma went, their former Genin teammate, Kurenai, was often bound to follow.

All in all, Kakashi hadn’t been this sociable in years. Possibly ever.

Asuma had come along with Raidō tonight for the Founder’s Festival and whenever possible, Kakashi kept himself in the quieter man’s sphere. Everything was a burst of sounds and sights, but Kakashi had to admit that it was fun to be at a festival. He hadn’t gone since before his father’s death and the food was good, if nothing else.

And the kids seemed practically giddy with excitement, even Naruto, who was watching everything around him with wide, wonder filled eyes from Iruka’s arms. He looked quite cute in his goldfish outfit, though he always did. Iruka seemed to have an eye for clothing; the kids always looked put together whenever they went out of the house. It was an impressive feat in Kakashi’s opinion, as getting the kids to stand still for the length of time it took to dress them seemed impossible to the Alpha. He’d long learned that getting the kids ready for the day was not something he should muddle in, especially after the grilling he’d gotten from Iruka after the Omega had found him using a sticking jutsu on Fū to keep her still enough for him to put her pants on.

The festival was uneventful, save for the typical drama that always followed having Naruto around civilians. Iruka had been on edge for most of it, the Omega taking every foul word or dirty look lobed at Naruto as a personal offense, but he finally seemed to calm down once they’d settled in for the fireworks display. Or it could have been the sake. Even toss up of the two.

Kakashi kept to himself for the most part, ignoring the group dynamics going on around him, though he felt compelled to answer Inuzuka Tsume’s questions when she asked them. Even after all these years, there was still a part of Kakashi that would forever feel the need to stand at attention or defer to the ninja of his father’s generation. Kakashi wasn’t a fan of fireworks, though he’d never admit it. The concussions always reminded him of the war, but he kept his unease to himself as the display started. He watched the explosions of colors with a mild interest, wondering when it would be acceptable for him to guide his household home without earning one of Iruka’s disapproving glares.

It really wasn’t fair that the Omega was so sociable. Honestly.

* * *

How he ended up having an after party at his house, Kakashi had no idea, but he was comfortable with blaming Iruka. The Omega was well on his way to getting drunk, as was Asuma, Kurenai, and Tenzō. Kakashi was feeling a little buzzed himself, but had switched his sake out with water over an hour ago, not that anyone had noticed. He wasn’t in the mood to get drunk, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy watching everyone else get smashed.

He’d been steadily provoking Asuma and Tenzō all night; Kurenai, who was focused on not making an ass out of herself even in the semi-public space of Kakashi’s compound, was annoyingly harder to manipulate. Iruka was incredibly easy in comparison, it only took a nudge here or there to get him to keep drinking.

“Hey,” Kakashi said blandly, sipping his water, “Tenzō, you remember that one time at hot spring in Tea? With the–”

“Senpai!” Tenzō whined, cheeks bright red, “don’t tell that story.”

“Oh, hell no.” Asuma said, voice sharp and smile sharper, “no, now I want to hear this.”

“I _need_ to hear this.” Kurenai declared dramatically, hands flailing somewhat.

“No!” Tenzō moaned, hiding his face in his hands, shaking his head with more force than he would have sobered. “No, senpai, have mercy!”

“Well, you see, the mission was–”

“Kakashi-kun,” Iruka interrupted, voice aiming for chiding but missing it due to the slur, “don’t embarrass Tenzō-kun.” 

“But Iruka-kun, how else will anyone ever know how good looking Tenzō looks in a–” Tenzō launched himself forward, Kakashi avoiding the strike easily. The move ended up with Tenzō landing straight on Asuma’s lap, sending the Omega into a sputtering mess as Kakashi smirked. Iruka giggled, hiding his grin behind his face.

“Oy, Tenzō-kun, watch the hands.” Asuma grunted and Tenzō all but vaulted off the Alpha’s lap, face bright red and aghast. Kurenai snorted loudly into her drink, coughing violently when the sake went up her nose. Tenzō glared at him, but Kakashi just gave his little kōhai a sunny smile. Tenzō’s bizarre crush on Asuma was a bit of an open secret with their team and Kakashi couldn’t help but just _push_ a little. Tenzō’s expressions were just too priceless. He kept up with the subtle manipulations, slowly but surely winding the group up more and more. It ended with a somewhat impromptu battle royale in Kakashi’s koi pond, much to the Alpha’s delight.

He was less enthusiastic about the trio spending the night, but they’d already settled into his living room like the world’s shittiest accessories. That didn’t mean he couldn’t bitch a bit. Iruka seemed greatly amused by it, even as he stumbled his way around the room.

“You act all grumpy about everything,” Iruka announced, with the air of someone trying to pretend to be sober, or at the very least not as drunk as he was, but the illusion was somewhat ruined by the way he way he was currently using the wall as a crutch, “but I think you like it.”

“Oh, really now?” Kakashi asked, deeply amused despite himself. He hovered just behind the Omega, watching as Iruka picked his way across the mostly empty floor, treating it like a booby-trapped field.

“Yeah, really now. I think you like having friends, even if you act like a sour puss half the time.”

“Sour puss?” Kakashi repeated, chuckling, because really – _sour puss?_

“Yes, a sour puss!” Iruka declared at a shout, then nearly face planted when he tripped, Kakashi’s hand flying out to catch the Omega before he could hurt himself.

“I think you are drunk, Momma.” Kakashi said around a grin, enjoying the way that Iruka’s face seemed to puff up like an angry chipmunk.

“Not a mom,” Iruka grumbled defensively, “and I’m not drunk,” and then promptly fell. Kakashi couldn’t stop the laugh this time, grabbing the Omega by the back of his yukata to keep him from falling completely. He ignored Iruka’s grumbled threats, sounding way more like a pup than the teenager he was, and lifted the Omega into his arms.

“Time for bed, Iruka-chan.”

“No ‘chan!’” Iruka snarled, punching Kakashi in the shoulder. The Alpha smirked, knowing Iruka was be horrified if he realized just how hard that hit actually was. Drunk Iruka was fun.

Trying to get Iruka into bed was like trying to wrangle a pissed off cat; he kept twisting in Kakashi’s arms, trying to bat or kick at him, and the Alpha ended up just tossing him onto his bed with a snort of amusement. He chuckled under his breath as Iruka flailed, hands and legs wind milling, but his laughter cut off abruptly when Iruka started to strip.

The Alpha froze, every muscle suddenly tense. It wasn’t that Iruka was ugly, because he wasn’t. Yet he wasn’t really anything to write home about either, with his mousey brown eyes and hair. His tan skin was something different in the village, sure, and he had that scar across his nose, but really, nothing special.

And yet, spread out against the warm cream of his sheets, Iruka looked completely different. Kakashi found his eyes drawn to the Omega, taking in the long and lean lines of his exposed form. His tan skin seemed even darker against the color of his sheets, dotted here and there with scars from his days as an active ninja. Kakashi took in each one as his eyes drew up Iruka’s body, categorizing a kunai stab on the flat of his foot, a sharp, thin cut on a kneecap, the webby raised skin of a burn scar on his inner thigh.

He followed the shiny white skin as it reached up, disappearing up and underneath tight briefs, and Kakashi felt his mouth go dry as he stared at the covered budge there. The Alpha tore his gaze up with more difficultly than he would have thought, taking in a flat and lightly muscled stomach, and two perked, dusty brown nipples. Iruka let out a soft sigh, clearly on his way to sleep, and Kakashi’s eye was riveted at the way his lips were parted ever so slightly.

Had Iruka’s lips always been that plump? His eyelashes that full and long? They fanned out on his cheeks like dark smudges, thick and slightly curled, fluttering slightly. His face had lost the last of the baby fat he'd come to Fire with, leaving nothing but a strong jaw and cheekbones.

Kakashi felt his groin pulse, his hands twitching by his side in surprise. He _wanted_ Iruka. The Alpha felt a flare of denial, because this fell firmly under the Not A Good Idea column. Yet his cock betrayed Kakashi, half hard in yukata, undeniable proof of his interest in the Omega. The idea of sliding in bed next to him, of tasting those lips or tracing that spider-web shaped scar with his fingers, trailing up it until –

Kakashi shook himself. Swallowing hard as he stepped forward, pulling the blanket up to cover the sleeping Chūnin. He pushed the tangled strands of hair from Iruka’s face, jaw tightening at how _stupidly_ soft Iruka’s hair and skin felt. He walked stiffly from the room, stumbling into his own. He glanced down at his erection, furious with himself. What was wrong with him? It didn’t matter how pretty Iruka was, nothing could come from this. Iruka was raising Minato’s son, if anything went wrong – he was the only mother Naruto knew. If things went wrong – no, Kakashi wouldn’t risk that.

He stripped angrily, ignoring his throbbing cock as he threw himself face down on his bed. He curled around a pillow, shutting his eyes and dutifully ignoring his arousal. He was just drunker than he thought; Kakashi just needed to sleep it off.

Everything would be fine in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter and a little extra insight into Kakashi's mindset. Which is denial. That's it.


End file.
